Flick
by Nova-Janna
Summary: Brian had settled back into his school life as if nothing had ever happened. Until one day, in the middle of a physics club meeting a girl stomped into his life.' BrianOC.


**A/N: Well, I've never been the world's biggest fan of Brian, but he deserves a girl. And so, because of what Kristen said on one of the forums about bad girl/good boy relationships, I just had to give this a try. Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated.**

Brian had settled back into his school life as if nothing had ever happened. But it had, of course, because his mother was now never satisfied, and he had four extra friends. Though they hadn't banded together and stopped speaking to their other friends in favour of the other members, the Breakfast Club was still a relatively close group of friends. Allison and Andy had been on a few dates but had satisfied themselves with just spending time with each other and sharing the occasional hesitant kiss at lunch. Bender and Claire were much more open about their kissing and never dated at all, which hadn't really surprised Brian.

His life was normal, with the exception of Andy's ego, Allison's odd lunches, Bender's drugs, and Claire's vanity, until one day, in the middle of a physics club meeting; a girl stomped into his life.

They'd been in the middle of discussing Einstein's theory of special relativity when the door had swung open a girl had stepped foot into the physics club for the first time ever.

She was the scariest girl Brian had ever seen in his entire life. She had a Mohawk, for one thing, and it looked as if, if he got to close, he might lose an eye. Not that he was ever planning to get near her. The chains hanging from her pants and the baggy, black Sex Pistols t-shirt made sure of that.

"This isn't the cafeteria," she said, staring at all of them with a bemused smile on her face. Brian was pretty sure they all looked liked frightened rabbits.

"Uh, no," Brian said finally, after a moments of the girl looking at them expectantly. "It's, uh, it's the…It's the physics club. We were just talking about Einstein's special theory of relativity, which is really interesting because-" He broke off abruptly, hearing Andy's and Bender's voices in his head, telling him to shut up. "So, uh, no, it's not the cafeteria."

The girl stared at him, a wide grin on her face. "What's your name?" She said, after a few more hushed seconds of sharing.

"Oh, uh, me?" Brian looked around quickly. "It's Brian. Johnson. Brian Johnson."

"Yeah? Wanna show me where the cafeteria is?"

"Uh…" Brian stammered, turning to look at their teacher, who gave a curt nod. "Uh, okay. It's not that far…"

"Well, it's not that big a school," she replied as they walked out of the classroom. "What, you scared of being around me for too long?" When Brian didn't reply, she let out a loud laugh and said "It's okay, I'm pretty sure I don't rub off on people."

"Where did you come from?" Brian managed as they turned a corner.

She gave a snort. "He says, as if I'm some freakin' alien." She paused, and let out a long breath. "I came from a place a lot like this one," she began in a dreamy, dramatic voice. Then she smirked at him. "Does it matter?"

"Uh, no, I guess not. I was just trying to make conversation, you know, because that's the polite thing to do when you meet someone new, and you're new here so I thought maybe it would make you feel welcome and…" Brian trailed off as they stepped into the cafeteria together.

The room fell silent. Brian could see Allison's curious eyes, a small smile on her lips; Andy's raised eyebrows; Claire's eyes fixated not on him, but his companion, with a slight look of disgust on her face; and Bender, grinning and giving Brian a look that was clearly a much cooler version of a thumbs-up.

The girl looked around the room and then looked down at him with a small smile on her face. "But don't I look like I'm welcome?" She asked sarcastically, throwing her hands into the air.

"Uh, well, no…" Brian replied, realizing after that it probably hadn't needed a response at all.

Allison, from a far corner of the cafeteria, beckoned him over. He quickly began walking towards her table, wanting to be out of everyone's gaze. The girl followed behind him.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The girl asked, giving Allison an appraising look as she sat down on one of the benches.

Allison gave a derisive snort.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"This is Allison," Brian said, gesturing to her. "She could look after you, and I could go back to the physics club…"

The two girls shared a look. "What," began the new girl, smiling wryly, "You think I need looking after?"

"No, um, I guess not, I just mean, in case you need to find anything else…"

"Yeah, okay, I'll bond with Allison here, and I'll see you later, right?"

"Uh, sure," Brian said, clearly thinking that he wouldn't if he could help it.

The girl laughed. "It's Flick, by the way."

"Geez, your parents must be artists or something, to be that creative with names," said an arrogant voice from behind them.

Allison rolled her eyes and Brian took the opportunity to slip away as Bender sat down at the table. Maybe he'd talk to Flick later, but until then, at least she was in the hands of some people who had a bit more in common with her than Brian did.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Flick asked, letting her gaze trail over Bender, who was now seated next to Allison. Allison and Bender shared a look. She gave another derisive snort as Bender let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Claire as she daintily sat down beside Bender.

"This girl – Flick, was it? – thought Allison and I were dating," Bender informed her, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Claire looked at Allison and gave a derisive snort. "Right."

"Flick's an interesting name," Andy said, sitting down next to Allison and giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Yeah, well, my parents didn't actually name me Flick, but believe me, it's better than the real thing. It's almost as bad as…I dunno, Claire or something." She shook her head, and leaned over to grab a handful of Allison's cereal. "_Such_ a fat girl's name."

Bender grinned as Claire huffed.

Flick looked up. "Oh, did I offend you?" She appeared to be trying to sound apologetic but just sounding sarcastic.

Claire pursed her lips. "I'm Claire."

"Bender," Bender said, with a small salute.

"I'm Andy. It's nice to meet you," Andy said.

"Well, you're a very interesting band of merry travelers. The way I see it, you've a spoilt princess, an arrogant jackass, a mute weirdo and a gentlemanly jock." Flick reached over once again for a handful of Allison's cereal, but Allison pulled the bag away and glared. "Okay, look, I'm sorry. I guess if you were to judge me you'd say-"

"-a conceited bitch," Claire offered, pleasant smile on her face.

"-a punk rock _princess_," Bender added with a mocking tone, smirking.

Allison, still glaring, finally opened her mouth. "What, we can't be friends because we're different? Look at you. We're letting you sit with us. I was letting you eat my lunch. And Brian gave you people who would try to make friends with you, even though you probably weren't very nice to him at all. He was scared of you, anyways."

"Oh, yeah. Terrified, even," Bender agreed.

Claire whacked his arm. "Don't be so mean."

"So just, don't judge when you're in no position to," Andy said.

Flick stared at them, and then broke out into a wide grin. "Yeah, okay." She looked at Allison. "Now can I have some more cereal?"

Allison smiled and slid the bag over to her.


End file.
